


Never Lose A Bet With A Psychic

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boys Kissing, Feelings, Kylex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex loses a bet with Maria and has to make out with the next guy to walk into the bar





	Never Lose A Bet With A Psychic

“And that is why you don’t make a wager with a psychic” Maria stated proudly while managing to look at him with just a hint of disappointment in her eyes “have I taught you nothing?”

“I’m having an off day, okay?” Alex said with a shrug of his shoulder.

“It’s because it’s Valentines day and you’ve been single too long” Maria paused for a moment “okay so things with Guerin didn’t work out for you; or for me… but that doesn’t mean the right guy isn’t out there somewhere just waiting for you to make a move… have you maybe got your eye on a possible suitor?”

“I am not having this conversation with you right now” Alex paused “but you did win, fair and square” he said with a smile as he reached for his wallet.

Maria immediately placed her hand over his, shaking her head no. He frowned and raised an eyebrow at her.

“I don’t want your money, sweetie” Maria told him.

“Are you sure? I thought you…” he trailed off, not meaning to sound rude.

“It’s one of the busiest nights of the year” she explained, “we’ll be fine”

Alex looked at the sign above the bar declaring the ‘Fifth Annual Anti-Valentine’s Day Party’ and he shrugged. He couldn’t exactly argue, the bar was the most crowded he’d ever seen it with many drunken locals attempting to drink away their love woes; himself included.

“If you don’t want my money, then what do you want?” Alex asked.

“A bet is a bet” she said “and a wager is a wager”

Alex groaned; he recognized that glint in her eye. It meant he was about to do something he didn’t want to or would later regret.

“Like I said, it’s Valentine's Day,” she told him. “So you have to pick up”

“No, I don’t” Alex immediately shut her down.

“Well you have two options, baby, you either hit on… No, make out with the next guy to walk through that door or…” she paused, no doubt thinking of something as equally unappealing “streak through the parking lot”

“You know I can’t exactly run with this leg”

“I didn’t say you had to  _ run _ but either case is likely to get you laid”

“Or you slapped with a fine for indecent behavior or a lawsuit for sexual assault”

Maria winked then squeezed his hand.

“The ball is in your court,” she said to him “what’s your next move?”

“The next person through the door?” Alex double checked.

“The next  _ guy  _ through the door” Maria reiterated. 

“Okay” Alex said with a reluctant sigh.

In a sense of perfect timing, the door opened and in walked Liz. Alex’s heart dropped, he could’ve easily made out with her but no… Liz was accompanied by Max.

“You want me to start making out with Max now or later?” Alex teased her.

“Fine, the next guy to walk in  _ alone _ ” Maria told him.

They turned back in time to see the door open again and Michael stepped into the bar, whipped off his trademark cowboy hat and immediately started towards them.

Both Alex and Maria looked to each other. 

He didn’t think he could do that; not Michael. Anyone but their shared ex. He opened his mouth to tell her he’d changed his mind and would gladly run naked through the parking lot if it meant not having to toy with Michael but she was on the same page and immediately shook her head.

“Okay, this is harder than I thought,” Maria sounded annoyed. “New rule, one of the  _ next _ five guys to walk through the door but if you let the first four pass, then it has to be number five”

“Deal” Alex agreed and quickly ordered another drink to build up his courage.

By the time Michael swaggered to the bar and sank down next to Alex, he was already ordering another.

“I’ll have what he’s having” Michael said to Maria before turning his attention to Alex “might wanna slow down there, Private”

“I can stop whenever I want” Alex replied “just after a bit of dutch courage”

“Is seeing me that painful for you?”

“Yeah, you wish Guerin”

“What’s his problem?” Michael asked Maria who simply shrugged and started to sneak away.

Alex placed his glass on the bar.

“Bathroom” he said to Maria. “Put a pin in this till I get back?”

She nodded and Alex headed towards the bathroom.

Once inside he reached for his phone and hastily composed a text. 

‘Lost a bet with Maria’ he pressed send and got a response almost immediately.

‘Need rescuing?’

‘How soon can you be here?’

‘Ten minutes’

‘Okay; no questions asked, just go with it’

Alex lingered longer than he should’ve but he needed to make sure he didn’t end up having to hit on Wyatt Long or someone equally as unappealing. He washed his hands then slowly made his way back to the bar.

“Time in” Maria clocked him and Alex nodded.

“I can go out and come back in if you want?” Michael suggested and Alex gaped in horror. Maria had told him?

“Or you could just leave?” Alex replied.

“And miss seeing you in action?” Michael teased.

The door opened and his heart dropped as Wyatt did enter the bar. Michael and Maria exchanged a look. Alex shook his head no. There was no way he’d ever touch Wyatt much less kiss him.

Barely a minute later another man walked in; mid sixties with a head of sparse grey hair.

“Go on, make his year Alex!” Michael teased as he playfully elbowed him; Alex blushed and quickly ordered another drink.

The next guy through the door was actually a woman in a biker hat but Alex wasn’t above ruling her out if need be. Behind her was two of his Air Force buddies. They were both single but Alex couldn’t exactly go there either… Was pretty certain either would send him flying if he even suggested locking lips.

Time was ticking away; he could feel the sweat forming on his brow. Michael was practically on the edge of his seat. The door opened again and Alex swallowed nervously. He didn’t recognize the man but he was attractive enough, if he had to he could possibly sweet talk him… if the guy was gay anyway. 

There was still time though and he could feel his nerves getting to him.

“Moment of truth” Michael said. He could hear the sincerity in his voice and see it in his deep eyes. “I’m not kidding, I can leave and come back just so you don’t have to do this”

“No; a bet is a bet” Alex insisted “and this” he pointed to himself then Michael “Isn’t happening ever again”

“I’m just trying to help because I’d rather you kiss me than Racist Wyatt over there” Michael explained.

Alex knew he meant well. He reached for Michael’s drink and took a sip before he spun around, slipped off the stool.

The timing was perfect as the door opened and in walked Kyle. He looked utterly exhausted after what must’ve been a very long and busy day at work… yet here he was; he’d shown up simply because Alex had asked him to and that thought alone caused his heart to leap into his throat.

Michael immediately grabbed Alex’s arm.

“You’re not really going to…?” He began in surprise. “Valenti?”

“A bet is a bet” Alex shrugged, tried not to show his nerves and broke free of Michael’s grasp before starting across the bar.

Alex moved through the throng of people, keeping Kyle in his sights the entire time and he smiled when Kyle’s eyes met his. He continued moving towards him with the stealth of a shark gliding through the ocean.

He reached Kyle in record time but before his friend could say anything to greet him, merely managed a simple smile, Alex reached up and gently cupped his cheek.

“I lost a bet with Maria” Alex hastened to explain. His heart was racing as he looked into Kyle’s confused eyes. “Please don’t hate me for this”

With no other warning, Alex leaned in and pressed his lips to Kyle’s in a deep kiss. He held still for a moment, nervously waiting to see what Kyle’s next move would be. He hoped his friend wouldn’t punch him, wasn’t sure if he’d forfeit the bet if his make out partner didn’t play along.

Time froze the second Alex’s lips touched Kyle’s. Everything around him slipped away so it was just the two of them. It had been maybe three or four seconds but felt like a lifetime as he waited for any kind of reaction from Kyle.

Then he felt Kyle’s hand on his shirt, his fingers fisting the material to pull Alex closer to him then Kyle’s other arm sneaked around Alex’s waist. 

His lips parted and Alex groaned as he felt Kyle’s tongue teasing, prodding against his mouth. He opened to him and felt himself going weak at the knees as Kyle’s tongue explored his mouth and his arms encased him.

Alex wrapped his arms around Kyle and held him, pulled his body closer to his own so as much of their bodies were touching as possible. He felt Kyle’s hand on his back, pulling  _ him _ closer to him and their kiss deepened, intensified. 

God, he’d dreamed of this for so long yet it was much greater than he’d ever imagined… and Kyle was just as invested as he. His heart soared but he knew it was all for show.

They slowly parted as Alex reluctantly pulled away then nuzzled his face into Kyle’s neck.

“I’m sorry I roped you into that” he said to him “but Maria won fair and square”

“What exactly were the terms?”

“I uh had to make out with a guy here tonight”

“So you texted me?”

“I’m sorry but it was either you or Guerin”

“Well, I’m flattered you chose me over Michael”

“Thank you, Kyle, for coming and-“

Alex’s next words were cut off from another kiss from Kyle. His mouth open, unsuspecting, Kyle buried his tongue deep within the confines and Alex groaned at the unique taste of Kyle’s lips.

“One kiss isn’t making out” Kyle said, the words muffled by his reluctance to stop kissing Alex. “But this is”

Kyle’s hand sneaked into Alex’s hair, tugging and causing him to whimper as Kyle pulled him close. They kissed for a long time and only parted when Maria threaten to throw a bucket of water over them.

“Okay” she joked after Alex and Kyle followed her back to the bar. Michael was still sitting there, watching them. “Well played, Alex” she pushed a drink across to Kyle “on the house for being a good sport”

Kyle laughed; Michael rolled his eyes. Alex picked up his drink. The conversation shifted quickly and Maria pulled Alex aside, apologized for putting him in such an awkward position but he waved her off, told her he’d done his part and now he was going to call it a night.

Alex bid goodnight to all of his friends then he started towards the door. He didn’t look back even once. Pushed the door open and stepped outside into the cool night air.

He took a few steps then stopped and leaned against the nearby post as he tried to compose himself. He didn’t know how he was going to face Kyle again after that. He’d been so close to telling him… telling him…

“Hey, Manes?”

Alex brushed the tears from his eyes then turned around to face Kyle.

“Kyle?” He cleared his throat. “I uh I’m sorry for that… for uh putting you on the spot like that and… and kissing you in front of all those people… I mean, yeah I’m gay but it’s not contagious… I uh don’t make a habit of throwing myself at my straight friends or anything”

Kyle moved towards him, hands in his pockets.

“What about your bisexual friends?” He asked “do you make a habit of kissing them?”

“I uh…” Alex frowned.

Kyle stepped closer until he was right in Alex’s personal space and reached for his hand.

“Because I think maybe you should start” he said to him “right now”

Kyle leaned in and claimed Alex’s lips in a lingering kiss. His heart soared for a moment but he quickly pulled away in confusion.

“Kyle-” he started to protest.

“What? Am I not being succinct enough for you?” Kyle asked him. “Because I’ve had a long, exhausting day and can barely string a sentence together but I want to spend the rest of my night… kissing you”

“You really  _ have _ had a long day-”

“Alex, please? Let’s not waste any more time pretending… I want you to come home with me tonight”

“Are you asking me to be your Valentine?” Kyle grasped the front of Alex’s shirt only to have Alex reach up and place his hand on top. “Because last time I asked you to be mine, you turned me down”

“We were twelve” Kyle replied, “and I was an idiot”

Alex smiled, leaned over and gently kissed him.

“A Valentines from a Valenti” Alex whispered with a smile, “I could get used to that”


End file.
